Dreamy Captains and Forbidden Thoughts
by Juliefreak133
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, Maria can't seem to get the Captain out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Maria sat in mass, trying so hard to concentrate on her prayers like the other nuns and postulants, but she couldn't get the Captain out of her mind. Ever since she left the VonTrapp villa, he was all she could think about, with his dark hair, blue eyes, and his soft yet strong hands. She could still remember how they felt when they were joined with her own as they danced the Ländler. Oh, how she wished she could be that close to him again. She started to get lost in her thoughts as she imagined how his hands would feel as they slowly travelled up her thighs and torso, how her lips would feel locked with his, if his hands slowly made their way back down her flat stomach to the sacred place between her legs.

She was suddenly knocked out of her fantasies when the choir started to sing. She blushed a deep shade of crimson as she came back to her senses and realised where she was. Her heart was racing and her breathing was shallow. This was not the appropriate place for her to be having such sinful thoughts.

"Maria, are you okay dear?" Whispered one of the older nuns who was sitting beside her. Maria discreetly nodded her head, then quietly excused herself, she needed to cool off, as she felt very warm all of a sudden.

She ran out into the courtyard, took off her wimple and sat down on one of the small wooden benches. Eventually she managed to slow down her heartbeat, and started to question herself.

Why was she feeling these things? Why was she having such sinful dreams that she couldn't control? And why did she feel weak at the knees every time she thought of him? She had one explanation, which is what the Baroness had told her. She had said she was in love with him, but she didn't want to believe it, besides how would she even know what love feels like, she had never been in love before.

Maria sighed to herself, before rising to her feet. She decided that she needed to have a day out, to pre-occupy herself with something and keep her mind from wondering off to dream land every few minutes and the tall, handsome Captain who lived there. A day out in Salzburg, that's definitely what she needed, she would speak to the Reverend Mother in the morning.

Maria started to stroll through the Abbey corridors towards her postulants cell, she couldn't wait to get into bed, she wanted the morning to come as soon as possible, it was her favourite part of the day. Maria slipped under the thin, cotton bedcovers and closed her eyes, in the hope of getting some sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, guess who she saw. Why couldn't he get out of her head, for one night, just so she could get a good nights sleep, she thought. She let out a long sigh and attempted, for a second time to get to sleep.

 _He pushed her up against the wall, trapping her body with his. She shivered as his skilful hands wandered around her back to undo the buttons on her floor-length nightgown. When he peeled it away from her body, he captured her lips with his, to muffle her soft groans. As soon as he had discarded her of her bra and nightgown, his lips where on her, kissing his way down her neck, and along her collarbone. Maria tilted her head back to grant him better access, all the while threading her nimble fingers through his soft brown locks. Maria thought she would expire right there, when he kissed and sucked on her breasts. She felt the pleasure all the way down to her toes._

 _Georg completely shocked her when he gathered her in his arms and laid her down in the bed. He covered her body with his own, and rested himself in between her legs. Maria pushed her hands on the small of his back, as if trying to get closer to him somehow. The Captain took this as a sign and rapidly stood up and removed all of his clothing, expect his boxers. Then he moved back over to Maria and dragged her now soaking wet panties, down her long, smooth legs. Seeing how much she needed him, he muffled her small yelp of surprise with his mouth as he moved a finger into her folds, and then he added a second and moved his hand slowly and torturously. Maria moaned loudly. He looked down to see her head thrown back against the pillows and a look of complete pleasure on her face. When he stilled his movements Maria opened her eyes and gave him a look of confusion, then she realised what he was doing as he was standing up and pushing down his boxers. He rejoined her on the bed and got himself into position, then all at once her moved inside of her._

 _"Oh my Ca-captain!" Maria screamed incoherently and she tried to get a grip of the pleasure she was feeling. "Maria!" Was his breathy reply. She was approaching climax, when he quickened his pace._..

Maria bolted upright, breathing very heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Trying to recover from the very graphic dream she had just experienced, she ran into the small bathroom, and threw water on her face, trying desperately to cool herself down. Yet another nights sleep ruined because of the Captain invading her dreams.

Maria decided she couldn't go back to sleep, so she sat on her bed and decided to read the book that she had sneaked under her pillow from the Captain's library when she was at the villa. She hoped that she would get over him, how will she ever sleep again if this keeps happening?


	2. Chapter 2

Maria suddenly awoke, it turns out she finally fell asleep whilst reading to herself.

She quickly got dressed and made her way down to the Reverend mother's office to ask if she could go out into Salzburg today.

Maria quietly knocked on the door until The Reverend Mother allowed her inside.

Their conversation didn't take very long. The Reverend Mother was happy to let Maria go out for the day, she was always causing trouble inside the abbey.

The Reverend Mother smiled to herself as the young postulant left her office.

Maria roamed the streets of Salzburg, peeking in the windows of the shops every now and then. Even though she didn't have any money, she loved to look at all of the lovely things and trinkets that the little corner shops sell.

Maria wished she had been paying attention to where she was going because in the next moment...

"Oomph."

"Oh I'm so sor-"

Maria looked up, she froze, embarrassed and shocked at who she had just bumped in too.

"Captain." She whispered.

"Hello Fraulein." He smiled.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you, oh I'm such a silly woman!"

"Shh it's okay Maria, I'm fine." He chuckled at her rambling.

' _Did he just called me Maria?_ ' She thought to herself, the way he said her name sent shivers through her body.

"I'm glad I bumped into you actually, I was wondering if we could talk about a few things, you see, I'd like to know why you left us. Did we do something to upset you Maria?"

"No no, of course not!"

"Then why did you leave us?"

"Please don't ask me, anyway the reason no longer exists." She lied thinking back to the dream she had last night.

He gave her a small smile.

"Would you please join us for dinner tonight Maria? The children would love to see you, they really miss you. You are all they ever talk about." He asked, changing the subject

"Oh I would love to, I miss them a lot too." Maria blushed and went quiet.

"You really love those children don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do, they are so sweet and innocent. I miss all the little things we used to do together, like singing new songs and playing outside."

He smiled to himself as the image of the little governess falling out of the rowboat popped into his head.

"Captain?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Maria say his name.

"I'm sorry Fraulein, I was lost in thought."

She smiled shyly, she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Well I was just about to go back to the villa as I'm done shopping for today, you could come back with me now if you'd like, to surprise the children?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you."

The car ride back was very quiet, Maria was staring at the Captain without even realising.

' _He is so handsome_ ' she thought to herself.

She only realised she was staring when Georg turned his head to see if she was okay, she quickly darted her eyes back to the road, blushing and hoping he hadn't caught her, but he had. Georg smiled to himself, trying to figure out what she was daydreaming about, although deep down he had an idea.

They pulled up to the gates of the villa and Georg put the car into park and got out, he walked around to the passenger side, opened the door for Maria and offered her his hand. She blushed once again and placed her hand in his as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you Captain."

"Please call me Georg, I'm not your employer anymore Maria."

"Thank you...Georg." Maria said hesitantly and he smiled at her shyness.

They walked to the door but just before he opened it, He leaned in close to her ear and whispered something to Maria.

"When we go inside, you go and hide behind the door until I signal you to come out, we'll surprise them, okay?"

Maria nodded, as his warm breath tickled the side of her face.

He opened the door and Maria got into position, Georg then called the children and told them to come downstairs for dinner.

Seven pairs of footsteps came running down the stairs all at once shouting excitedly for their dinner, of course Kurt was the loudest.

They made their way into the dining room and Georg followed, but not before giving Maria a quick wink, to tell her that all is going to plan.

They all sat silently round the table and waited for their dinner to be brought out as Maria watched discreetly from the doorway.

Suddenly Brigitta spoke "Father, where is the Baroness?" She asked.

Maria's heart sank at the mention of her name, she'd completely forgotten about Elsa.

"Oh the Baroness? Well we decided that it wasn't going to work, so she left for Vienna this morning."

"Oh, we are sorry Father." Liesl said, although she was smiling on the inside, as were the rest of her brothers and sisters, they never liked the Baroness.

"Thank you Liesl, but it's okay because I have a surprise for you all."

"A surprise! What is it Father?" An excited Gretl shouted.

"Okay calm down an you'll see." The Captain chucked and then looked up at the doorway and smiled, Maria knew that this was her signal to enter.

All seven of the children followed their Fathers gaze to the doorway and saw their beloved Fraulein staring back at them. In the next moment they were smothering Maria in hugs and kisses and Maria's eyes started to fill with happy tears threatening to fall.

"Oh children I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, please forgive me."

"Oh of course we forgive you Fraulein, we missed you too!" Marta shouted and they all hugged her once more.

Maria looked up and her eyes met the Captains, his gaze was intense and it gave her butterflies. He gave her a knowing smile from the end of the table before she looked away.

"Okay children, dinner is served, back to your seats everyone please." Georg announced.

Maria also took her place at the other end of the table and they all began their meal.

After dinner they all went to the siting room to discuss the day's events, as they did every night.

"So how did you find Fraulein Maria, Father?" Gretl asked innocently.

"Oh we just bumped in to each other in town." Georg smirked at Maria, as only they knew that when he said 'bumped in to' he meant it literally. Maria giggled to herself, the look he just gave her made her weak at the knees, she was glad that she was sitting down.

After about half an hour of talking Georg sent the children off to bed.

"Okay children, say goodbye to Fraulein Maria, it's time for bed." He told them gently.

"Goodbye Fraulein, will we see you again soon?" Louisa said.

"Oh I hope so sweetie, Goodnight children, sleep well." Maria replied.

One by one they hugged Maria and made their way upstairs to bed.

Maria and Georg were finally left alone.

It was silent until Georg suddenly spoke

"You know it hasn't been the same without you here Maria, everyone has been quite sad, you always knew how to make us smile."

Maria blushed and looked down at the floor, Georg moved to sit beside her on the floor.

"Oh it's true, and It wasn't only the children who missed you...I missed you too."

He gently put his fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him as he spoke.

"I love you Maria."

And there it was. He finally spoke the words that she'd always wanted to hear. Maria couldn't hold it back any longer, tears of joy started to stream down her face.

"I..love...you too." She murmured quietly.

Georg stroked her cheek lovingly and kissed away her tears. He kissed her whole face until his lips landed softly on hers. Maria gasped, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Maria sighed as his lips moved firmly over her own.

They pulled back when the need for air was too strong.

"Will you follow me please Maria, I'd like to show you something."

She nodded and He took her hand and helped her to her feet, they began to walk hand in hand to his study.

When they were inside, he locked the door behind them.

"This is my private study Maria, I never bring anyone in here." He smiled.

"Well I feel honoured Captain." She returned his smile and then began to look around at all the books on the shelves.

Georg saw this as his opportunity, and got down on one knee, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and waited for Maria to turn back around.

As soon as she did, her eyes dropped from his face and landed on the diamond ring in Georg's hand, she brought her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"I know you've only just come back Maria, but ever since Elsa left I knew what I had to do. I've loved you from the moment you sat on that ridiculous pinecone. I realised that I couldn't marry someone when I know that I'm in love with someone else, it just isn't right. I was so blind Maria, please forgive me, I now know that you ran away because you were scared of your feelings, and to be honest I was too. I love you more than life itself Maria, please marry me?"

Maria started to cry tears of joy once more, this was the best day of her life.

"Oh Georg...Yes, yes, yes of course I will marry you! I love you my Captain!"

They hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

There was a moment of silence as they embraced, and when they finally pulled back their eyes met again, but the need was too strong this time and in the next second their lips were together again in the most passion filled kiss yet. Hands roaming over each others bodies and sighs of pleasure filled the room, Georg swept Maria of her feet and she gasped. He walked over to his desk, where he pushed everything off onto the floor and sat Maria on the edge, their lips never parting.

His hands went to the top buttons on her dress, as he rushed to undo them. Maria had no objections. He pushed her dress off her shoulders and it pooled around her hips, he then removed her top undergarments and stood back to look at his beautiful fiancé, whose eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. He walked back over to her and kissed her once again, his hands immediately went to her breasts and she moaned. Maria's dreams were finally coming true, the man who had haunted her every passing thought for weeks upon weeks was standing before her, doing the things to her that she only dreamed of...


	3. Chapter 3

_He walked back over to her and kissed her once again, his hands immediately went to her breasts and she moaned. Maria's dreams were finally coming true, the man who had haunted her every passing thought for weeks upon weeks was standing before her, doing the things to her that she only dreamed of..._

Maria's hands went to his chest and she started to undo his shirt buttons with great difficulty as her hands shaking because of Georg's ministrations. The Captain chuckled at her trembling hands and helped her undo the small buttons. He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and Maria immediately started stroking his hard muscles on his chest and stomach, when suddenly Georg couldn't take it anymore and pushed Maria backwards and she had no choice but to lay down on his desk and Georg moved to lean over her. He leant down and kissed her hard on the mouth before peppering kisses along her jaw, down her neck and then finally he kissed her breasts. Taking her nipple into his mouth he suckled it until it was a firm and hard. Maria cried out his name a bit louder than she probably should have done and this brought Georg back to the real world. He stopped what he was doing. Maria looked at him with a confused expression in her face.

"Maria darling, as much as I am enjoying this, I think that we should stop, we aren't even married yet my love."

"No Georg, please don't stop." Maria moaned.

"I really think it's best love."

"But you don't understand Georg, I need you so much, I want you to touch me, I'll die if you stop."

' _Oh Maria you don't understand how much I need you too_ ' He thought to himself.

"Maria..." He began, but was cut off by his fiancé.

"Please." She begged, and took his hand and placed it in between her legs, her panties were soaking, and she wanted him to feel how much she needed him.

"You can't leave me like this." Maria continued.

Georg was shocked at her boldness. He bent down kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. Then he trailed his fingers down from her neck, between her breasts, over her flat stomach and back between her legs. Pulling her panties down her legs, he took them off and threw them on the floor. He stroked her there until she was crying out from need.

"Please Captain." She gasped pushing on his hand with her own.

And with that he moved two fingers inside of her and Maria screamed.

"Oooooh my God, Georg!"

He pumped his fingers in and out of her until her body started trembling, when he felt she was on the edge of ecstasy he stilled his fingers and just looked at her, taking in her pleasure filled state. She was propped up on her elbows, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, mouth open and she was breathing heavily. He stopped for only a second and then started to move his hand again, he found her most sensitive spot and continued to touch her there until her body became racked with violent spams and she cried out his name.

Afterwards he held her, until her breathing returned to normal, then helped her to her feet and led her over to the sofa where her sat down beside her.

"Oh my that was amazing, thank you, you don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." Maria confessed blushing.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that to you." He replied with a smirk.

"And there is more to come, just wait until our wedding night my love, then our bodies can be joined completely." He added.

She looked down at his pants and saw the huge bulge that was there. She then moved her gaze back up to his face. He saw the question in her eyes and answered before she even spoke.

"No Maria, I want to wait until our wedding night, then I will show you pleasure better than you never imagined."

"Oh I love you." Maria said and he moved back towards her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's go and sit by the fireplace for a little while and then we must get you back to the Abbey, it's getting late."

Maria's face dropped.

"The Abbey? But I thought-"

"Shhh Maria, I'm taking you back to the Abbey tonight so you can explain what is happening to the Reverend Mother and collect your things, then I will pick you up again in the morning and bring you back here and you will never leave me again." Georg explained and squeezed her tightly to him.

Maria giggled.

"Okay my Captain, that sounds like a lovely plan, and I never want to leave again, I want to stay in your arms forever."

"I have no problem with that," Georg replied with a smile. "but I told you that you can call me Georg now Maria."

"I know, but I like calling you Captain, after all, you are my dashing sea Captain and I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you my beautiful little Fraulein." He winked at her and they both laughed.

A couple of minutes later, they walked back into the sitting room hand in hand and sat down on the rug in front of the fire. They snuggled closely together, with Maria's head nuzzled in Georg's chest. Maria's head was filled with lovely thoughts of the future with her handsome sea Captain and the seven wonderful children that she loved so dearly.

* * *

The End. Thank you so much for reading! Please R&R :)


End file.
